Luke Brown and the Marauders Secret's
by Tomzy
Summary: Luke Brown had finally turned 11 and is now heading off to Hogwarts. He'll have highs and lows all with his new friends Jake and Emma who teach him a side to life he never knew. And who will be the one to save Hogwarts and the whole Wizarding World?


Chapter 1 – The Letter

Luke Brown was not a normal kid! He had three older brothers, Mathew Mark and John (all triplets) and two younger sisters, Sarah and Eve (identical twins!). They were also part of a magical land. Luke's dad Adam worked at the Ministry of Magic in the 'Word development and expansion department'. Luke had no idea what he did and never wanted to find out!

Luke often felt left out as Mathew, Mark and John would always go outside and play Quidditch or something and Sarah and Eve would play Baby dolls (a variation of what muggles call Barbie dolls but they're actually living babies!). As Luke loved quidditch (but, unfortunatley didn't know how to play) and didn't like the idea of playing Baby dolls he normally sat down and read 'Quidditch Through the Ages.

He knew things were soon going to change though as tomorrow on the 11th of July he was turning 11, which meant he would finally get a letter inviting him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. A school that Mathew, Mark and John wouldn't stop bragging about. They would also not let him forget that Mathew was prefect of Gryffindor, Mark was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and they were all the three seekers. The best seekers at Hogwarts they would call themselves (modest, I know).

Luke new all about Quidditch and wanted to try out for the seeker. A roll he thought he would be quite good at as he was small, with brown eyes, he had short blond hair that would never look right and had great reflexes. He planned to try out for seeker as soon as he could (even though he had no chance with Mark picking).

Luke went to bed early that night knowing he wouldn't sleep for hours. He was so excited! He couldn't believe that in three and a half hours he would be eleven! At 11:17 his thoughts finally drifted to sleep and that's where he went, dreaming of waking up and reading the letter, then opening all his birthday presents and having a big breakfast!

He woke the next morning happy and excited. He went down stairs to where his dad was waiting. "Happy Birthday to you" he sang. Once he was finished Luke asked "Where are all the others?"  
"They're just in the living room, they've got a surprise for you!" he said it with an excited tone in his voice like when he was counting down for the fireworks on New Year's Eve.

Luke walked into the living room and was greeted by a "Surprise!" and then another round of Happy Birthday to you. Mum then handed him a letter. "This came for you this morning" She said handing him a letter. Written on the front in green ink with cursive writing was –

Luke Adam Brown  
The Den

Luke quickly opened it. Inside, in the same green ink and cursive writing was a letter. It read-

_Dear Mr. Brown,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

__

Yours sincerely,

_Thomas Turnter_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Luke quickly looked at the other sheet. It read-

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Thomas Turnter_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Luke's Mum looked over his shoulder at the long list of things he required. "Looks like tomorrow we'll be heading for Diagon Alley." she said.


End file.
